tragic memories
by dark lili
Summary: After Bellas parents die in a car accident she is sent to live with her aunt Jane and uncle Aro , but will she ever forget those tragic memories that night the night that her parents died in front of her innocent eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- After Bellas parents die in a car accident she is sent to live with her aunt Jane and uncle Aro, but she will never forget the tragic memories that night the night that her parents died in front of her innocent eyes. But after bella meets Edward she feels different like she can trust him. Will Edward help bella forget those tragic memories.

* * *

I laid on a hard, wet floor the air was musky but also humid. My hair was wet and where I was as I stood and I looked around it was dark but there were street lights.

_A road? That's weird I don't remember being on a road._

I started to walk down the road to at least figure out what street I was in but it was empty there and really dark.

when I tried to look further down the street I couldn't see anything and I was to scared to figure out.

"Bella" the faded voice whispered

I stood frozen and tried to figure out where the mysterious voice came form. Then I heard it again.

"Bella" it was weeping this time and it was coming from the dark side of the rode.

I wanted to say _whos there _but I was frightened that it would answer back and it would take me into the darkness.

Suddenly lights flashed from where the voices were coming from and it started to come closer until a truck came into view it was a 1953 Chevrolet truck. I tried to see who was in it and I did I was shocked to find out because it couldn't be possible I wanted to pinch myself because it wasn't possible. My parents were in the car and so was I.

_Oh my gosh where am I? _

Then I did something crazy I ran to the door of the car and knocked as hard as I could but they didn't even look at me I didn't even look at me. I decided to climb in the back of the truck , guess what it worked. I slid through the window and sat next to myself.

_That's weird _

I tried to tap my shoulder but my hand went right through.

_Am I a ghost. Am I dead. _

These questions keeped spining in my head, I didn't even know how I died.

But something caught my eye I was crying. but why? How can Charlie and Renee not notice? _Oh that's why_. They were fighting again the same "I never get to do anything I want fight" they had this fight many times before but they never saw me cry they thought I was fine. And the battle began.

" Charlie we never get to do anything I want its always what you want to do don't you ever think about anyone but yourself ",she was mad Charlie did things for her sometimes I guess, ok maybe twice.

" that's cause your always complaining and when we do stuff you want you say you don't like it and you blame it on me ",charlie replyed his voice was calm he wasn't really the screamer type.

" well that's cause it is and you think you know everything because you the sheriff of town! Yipee!" , now when she got sarcastic charlie got mad.

He didn't reply he just got red Renee always finished the fight and she knew it but sometimes when she would be alone with me in the house she would cry ,Charlie also knew how to hurt her feelings and one of them was by not talking to her.

It started to rain really hard and Charlie was going a little fast. On the side of the truck another truck started beeping the horn but it was to late in a flash the truck hit the side and the last thing I heard Renee say was "Bella!"

I screamed and I heard someone calling my name

"Bella"

"Bella wake up"

I opened my eyes and I realized it was another bad dream. My palms were sweating and my hair was tangled, my breathing was heavy. Yep I had a nightmare.

"Another nightmare?" aunt jane asked me

I just nodded my head

"what time is it?" I tried to look at my clock but I remembered it was broken.

" Its three in the morning" she had bags under her eyes she didn't sleep because of me.

" I'm sorry I didn't let you sleep"

She sighed "its okay you're the one who needs sleep ok so go back to sleep ,you have school in the morning"

"ok"

And with that I had dreamless sleep.

* * *

So tell me what you think this was my first fanfic so tell me how it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I slammed my hand on the alarm so I could turn it off but instead it fell. great just awesome.

I tried to ignore the sound by putting the pillow over my head. It didn't work. well I needed to get up anyways so I took a shower then I put some dark navy blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt. After that I combed my hair, put my boots and jacket on and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

alright time to go to school

When I got there I was greeted by Angela

"hey Bella why didn't you come to school yesterday" Angela always being worried about everyone she was a good friend though unlike Jessica she didn't like me she always gave me this look like I was trash or something but I kept it to myself we barely talk now.

"I was sick" I lied and I hope she bought it

"oh well it's good that you're feeling better now well I'm gonna go see Ben" she bought it wow she must have really been distracted because she can always tell when I'm lying and I hate lying to her but what was I supposed to tell her " oh nothing I just thought I saw my mom in the forest and I tried to follow her.

_*flashback* _

_I was walking to my truck when I see a woman with auburn hair just like my mother's but her skin was pale white like the dead I went deeper into the forest trying to see her face but she didn't turn around she just disappeared I tried to look for her but I couldn't so I went even deeper into the forest and I saw it again her hair. _

"_mom wait!" I ran as fast as I could but I couldn't catch up to her. run anymore I was out of breath._

"_please" I whispered but it was too late she was gone I lost her once and I lost her again. I was ashamed in myself how can I let her just go why didn't I try harder I could have caught up to her if I wasn't so weak that word just keep screaming in my head" weak". I laid on the grass and just cried._

Ding!

The bell took me out of my thoughts and I was glad I think I was about to cry just thinking about what happened so I just shook it off and headed to class.

* * *

I know I haven't updated in a while im sorry well please review and tell me what you think also if you have any ideas please tell me :)


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rings

Ding!  
School over finally it felt like a million years, the only thing I've been thinking about is who could have been that lady? Did I imagine her? Am I going crazy?

" stop thinking Bella "

I say to myself out loud.

I clear my head for a minute and start heading out of school, it takes a few minutes for me to find my keys to my truck but i eventually do. As if my day couldn't get any better my truck had just not started working.  
Great now i had to walk home, it was starting to get darker and more people were leaving so I starting walking towards my house when a gray car pulls up next to me and rolls down the window. A mans face appeared in the window.

" do you need a ride?"  
I looked at him and noticed his honey golden eyes I was so mesmerized by them that I just stood there looking like an idiot.

" um...so do you want a ride?"

I felt my face get hot.  
" huh? I mean no thanks I don't take rides with people I don't know"

He smiled at that" well I go to your school so I'm not a creep or anything"

Suspiciously I asked " how come I've never seen you at school?"

He raised his eyebrows " oh, that's cause I'm the new kid, um yesterday was my first day ."

He didn't seem like a threat and I really did need a ride by the time I would get home it would probably be eleven.  
" alright I guess since your not a creep or anything you can give me a ride home"

He smiled at my remark " well hop in"  
I went around the car to get over to the passenger side when I caught a glimpse of red hair in the forest suddenly the image of the woman appeared in my head.  
" no Bella your mind is just playing trick on you"  
I tried to convince myself that it was just my imagination.  
I opened the passenger door and slid in, right when I got in I felt the icy cold air hit my skin at impulse I wrapped my arms around myself to make me warm.

The boy turns to me "are you cold?"

I nod " just a little" I look towards the air conditioner button and nod towards it " do you mind?"

"no" he shakes his head

He probably thought I was asking him to lower it because we both reach for the button and accidentally bump hands, I jerk back because his hand was as cold as ice " woo your so cold"

He suddenly becomes serious and backs his hand away "sorry"

I look at him confused " don't apologize"  
I gave him directions to my house and he starts the car and continues to drive the whole time none of us speak for a while so I decide to break the silence  
" so you never told me your name?"

"it's Edward and, I suppose yours is Isabella"

"Bella" I corrected him "how did you know my name, though"

He smirked " are you kidding me all the boys are always talking about you" he smiled seductively at me " and I can see why"

I felt my cheeks turn hot, great I was blushing. This made him grin even more.  
The only thing I could think of was saying " thank you" I'm not very good at flirting.  
Before anything else embarrassing could happen we where already in front of my house. " we'll thanks for the ride" I start to open the door to the car  
" anytime"  
I start walking towards my house when Edward calls from the window

" hey Bella do you need a ride for school tomorrow"

" yea thanks but you don't have to..." I started saying but he raised a hand to stop me

" don't worry I'll pick you up tomorrow at six thirty if that's a good time"

"ok thanks"  
He just nods and waves goodbye out the window while he drives off into the dark street.

When I get inside my house i greet  
uncle Aro and aunt Jane, I go to my room and throw myself on the bed suddenly feel fuzzy and weird inside and I realize instantly what I am feeling. Could it be? Oh no, but I've had this feeling before.

I was starting to get a crush on Edward.

* * *

Im sorry i havent updated in a long time. I have been kinda busy, but i will probably update if i get more reviews. so please review :)


End file.
